Tenchi Muyo: A Fallen Angel
by Geor-sama
Summary: One of my first fics. 2 chapters with a third supposedly in the works.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

A fallen Angel  
By   
Geor-sama  
April 4, 2001  
  
She laid there, her was heart being torn into, she had found the one thing that would hurt her the most, more than any of the fights she ever had with Aekea, before she had friends, people she loved, the man she loved, family, now as she laid on the ground her flight from the house forgotten. The sight played in her mind:  
  
Ryoko floated thorugh the house searching for tenchi,after a fruitless search she finally stood in front of the door leading into Aekea's room.As much as she didn't want to she phased her head through the door,she had to know if he was here or not,the sight  
before her froze her and she felt her heart break,Tenchi and Aekea were standing in the middle of the room hugging,Ryoko felt her tears well up.She phased out of the house and flew away from the one she loved,she flew as fast as she could, her tears falling down to the country side below her as she flew.  
  
As the memory subsided her golden eyes that had held happiness, mischive, anger, love, hate, pain, loss, and now an emotion she had never felt in since she had been released, despair. Her chest heaved with the efforts of her cries, and her tears fell to the ground. The cherry blossoms that had always comforted her, fell to the ground unnoticed. She had suffered through 5,000 yrs of Kagato's attacks, his mind games, his evil desires, his abuses, the forced killings of all those innocent people, the forced destruction of all those planets, the 700 yrs in the cave, watching as the world passed her by, the child she had come to love, the boy she longed for, his kiss, his hug, a kind word for him. She had suffered in the cave taking solace when he had come with his mother, in the fact that he could she her and play with her, she felt the pain that she had for so long finally disappear and be forgotten. Yet when the boy ran crying to the cave, it had returned stronger, she had tried to comfort him,but he was not able to feel her,he didn't know that she was there, and she felt overwhelming pain. When Yosho had come and taken him away, she had felt despair once again, She had been the cave so long, and the thing that had given her joy had left, been taken away from her. Then she felt happiness return to her when she saw that he had come with the keys to gate, the keys to release her, she had been overjoyed when she saw him open the gate and walk into the cave, she had watched as he opened the passage to her, and she left returning to her body, preparing to let him release the princess's, like he used to when he was a child when he could see her, then all her happiness joy, hope was replaced with the hot burning nearly unbearably pain, that came when she had reached out to pull him into a kiss, and he had attack, with out knowing and ran away. She had felt content when she had showed up at his house after destroying his school, and he had forgiven her and allowed her to stay with him.  
  
Her body shook even harder as those memories, all those feelings hit her, and she shook harder when she remembered that he had caused them all, even the despair she felt. She had long ago decided that if she couldn't have him, then at least when he chose the princess's, she would be happy for them, but she had been wrong, she was happy for him, but she was also in deep pain. She could never be completely happy for them, he was with the other girl. She had fallen; Suddenly another memory hit her:  
  
She and Tenchi were alone and on the roof looking up at the stars, she had turned to him and asked  
"Do you think I'm a demon like she says?"  
He had shook his head,   
"No, she's wrong."  
Ryoko had felt confusion, for as long as she could remember she had been the demon, the unwanted, the weapon. She had accepted those terms and had used them all, especially the demon more than any. She locked her golden eyes with his kind brown eyes. Eyes that could never hurt her, she spoke sadness in her voice  
"No, I am a demon."  
Tenchi shook his head and sighed, the sigh of someone who couldn't believe that they had heard something so wrong, so stupid   
"No, not you or anybody could ever convince me of that."  
She laughed and cocked an eyebrow at him,her eyes filled with curiosity, if she wasn't a demon then what was she?   
"Well if you're so sure that I'm not a demon then what am I?"  
He smiled gently at her.   
"You're an angel."  
She blushed her face a bright red, she felt love more love than she thought possible, and he smiled and stood   
"I need to get to bed,and you should to."  
She listened and when she heard the door leading to roof close she cried at the thought of what he thought she was  
(I'm an angel, not a demon, he thinks I'm an angel.)  
She had never called herself a demon after that, she had never thought of her self like that knowing how he thought about her, and when somebody would call her a demon she would mentally yell  
(I am not I'm an angel, he told me so.)   
  
  
She laid there her heart hurting, she laid at the entrance to the cave. It loomed before her, it's black gapping mouth as dark as her feelings. She knew that if she went back in she could go back to sleep, and forget about him.Ryoko sighed that was imposable she could never forget about him,she could go back to house where he and the princess would be, and deal with the fact that he had not chosen her. As she laid there her body sore from her crying and from laying on the ground she lifted her eyes to see the sun setting, and the night sky appearing. The stars beginning to come out, her tears fell unnoticed on to ground, as she saw the falling star absently a thought entered her head  
(I'm a fallen angel.)  
  
  
  
Tenchi bolted out of the house in a desperate search for Ryoko, he had looked all over the house, her beam, the roof, the kitchen, every where she could be, he knew of only two things that would explain why she would leave, one she was kidnaped, and two she saw him breaking the news to one of the girls, the news being he had finally chosen. He couldn't help but smile at what Sasami's reaction to his choice was, she had given him a simple hug. Mihohsi had done the same he never really had any concerns about them, but Washu's had scared him and any smile he had faded as remembered it   
  
He had told mihoshi whom minutes after giving him a hug had completely forgotten he had told her anything, and went back to watching her cartoons.  
Now he stood before the door leading to Washu's lab, he would give anything to not have to tell her right now, and he decided to tell her last, but as he was about to leave the door opened and he was dragged in. He yelled as he found himself strapped to a table and saw Washu in her nurse's outfit. He struggled and pulled against the straps that held him, finally he gave up and hung his head, he knew that there were only two things that would get him out of this and since he really didn't want to give her the one she wanted, he went with the other one.  
" Little Washu. "  
He raised his head,Washu stopped and look at him   
"You can't do this."  
Washu raised an eyebrow   
"Really? Why not, I promise you will enjoy it."  
Tenchi blushed and shook his head he stuttered  
"I'm. sur...Sure I would, but.."   
" But what? "  
"I. decided whom I love."  
Washu a smile slowly crossing her face  
"Now why did you make that up?"  
"No really I picked honest; you can check my mind."  
Washu reached her hand out and her holocomputer, she watched the screen for a few minutes and then sighed. Tenchi sighed when he felt the straps released him Tenchi quickly stood and started backing away slowly, when he made it to the door he shouted back behind him as he dived through it  
"Remember you promised to abide by the Geneva Convention."   
  
Tenchi had looked around the lake, and the surrounding forest, so he slowly turned and made his way deeper in, looking for her as he looked his mind wondered to when he had told Aekea and he suddenly felt very, very glad that he was out of the house.  
  
Tenchi stood his back resting on the door leading to Washu's lab, when he caught his breath he ran for his room. He reached his room and entered quickly, he wanted to compose himself before he went to face Aekea. It was along time before Tenchi left his room, he slowly made his way down the hall to the Princess's room. He stood there offering up a prayer that this would go smoothly, that done he knocked on the door and waited patently for Aekea to answer.He heard the footsteps inside the room, Aekea slid the door open and smiled warmly at him. A thought entered his head (This is not going to be pleasant.)   
"Hi Miss Aekea."  
Aekea bowed her head   
"Lord Tenchi."  
Tenchi sighed inwardly and continued   
"Miss Aekea we need to talk."   
Aekea looked at him curiosity written on her face, Tenchi steeled himself   
"About my choice."  
Aekea face broke into a wide smile, she slid the door all the way open and let Tenchi in, Tenchi smiled weakly and stepped into her room.  
Aekea walked past him and stood in front of the window, Tenchi followed her.  
They stood looking out the window for a long time before Aekea spoke  
"Have you told her?"  
Tenchi blinked in surprise at her question, (Does she...of course she does I didn't give her any reason not to.) Tenchi sighed when that thought hit him.  
"Aekea I need to tell you something."  
Aekea shook her head and smiled  
"There is no need Tenchi-chan."  
Tenchi bowed his head   
"Aekea I didn't chose you."  
Silence fell on the room Tenchi stood there in the deadly quite with Aekea waitingm  
he was tense,Tenchi risked a glanced at her and his face went white with fear, her face was a mix between anger and despair.He knew that this was not safe, he heard her sob slightly, and he watched her worriedly until her face became blank. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke  
"So who was it, Mihohsi, Washu, Sasami?"  
Tenchi didn't want to tell her here in her room, were he had no way out but he did   
"It's Ryoko."  
Tenchi watched as recognition filled Aekea's face, he saw the tear roll down her cheek. She sighed in resignation at his choice, she had know for a long time that it would either be Ryoko or her. And now that she had lost, she felt terrible she was lost in despair, but she was the crowned princess of Jurai and that meant that she must keep her emotions in check, she fought down the urge to lash out. She turned to face Tenchi, he stood ready for anything he had often thought of how Aekea would react, blow up the house, kill everybody, become so depressed that she would kill herself as soon as she found out, but what happened was something he had never expected. She moved over to him and embraced him in a hug.Tenchi returned it, he could feel her tears soaking through his clothes.Aekea had fought so hard to control her emotions, and yet she had failed. She no longer cared she had to cry, she had to mourn the loss of his love.   
  
  
Tenchi snapped out of his memory when he found himself in front of the cave, where it all started. He stepped forward and cast a glance at the night sky filled with stars twinkling in joy, he returned his eyes to the ground in front of the cave to see the form he was looking for. he quietly crept up and knelt beside her, he sat next to her for a long time before he realized that she was asleep.Gently he picked her up in his arms, and carried her back to the house.As he walked through the forest the wind blew across them making her turn into his chest, to bury her face against him. He smiled as he looked down on her face, he finally reached the house. He walked up to the door and opened it with his foot and nodding his head in acknowledgement to the family that were sitting silently on the couch,he contuied up stairs to his room.   
Ryoko awoke in a bed, she laid there confused, she remembered flying away from the house, She remembered the pain and anguish she had felt at seeing Tenchi with the princess. She soon realized where she was, once she recognized the scent of the room, it was his room. How did she get here, did she teleport here when she passed out from the exhausted of her emotions.  
( Did Tenchi come after her and bring me back here? )  
She shook her head   
( Why would he, he's in love with the princess.)  
Ryoko floated up suddenly she felt that she was being watched, she glanced around the room and saw Tenchi staring at her. His eyes were locked on her and she froze. She couldn't read his face, he had it hid behind his arms. The scent he was giving off was confusing, it was a mixture of happines, and fear.Tenchi stood and she could see his face it was filled with realef, he had been worried about her. But she was unsure why, he loved the princess so why was he worried about her. she stood there as he walked up to her, she was shocked when he hugged her. She stood there letting him hug her until he decided to let go, slowly he let go. Ryoko stood there uncertain what to do when he spoke  
"I was worried."  
Ryoko's face filled with confusion, she had to say something anything   
"Why? You have the princess, so why worry about me?'  
Tenchi's face filled confusion and Ryoko felt something inside her yell at her,( He didn't know you knew that. )  
"What do you mean I have the princess?"  
Ryoko was confused, again hope was starting to stir in her she quickly squashed it he had chosen the princess she had saw them. She needed to tell him it was okay   
"Tenchi I saw you and Aekea in her room hugging."  
Tenchi frowned and sighed, he shook his head in sadness  
"Ryoko was hugging her because I was trying to comfort her."   
Ryoko shook her head in denial, she couldn't believe what Tenchi had just told her (comforting the Princess.)   
She felt tears flowing down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head.Why was he lying to her, didn't he know that he was hurting her, by telling her this lie he was giving her hope. She closed her eyes fighting to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill, she felt him wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest she want him to be telling her the truth but she knew he couldn't be, she sobbed even harder when she felt him gently rock her in his arms back and forth and run his fingers through her hair.   
She had to know why he had been comforting the princess.  
"Why?"  
Tenchi's face filled with confusion, Ryoko sighed and asked again  
"Why were you comforting Aekea?"  
Tenchi's face showed understanding at her question, silently he cursed himself at his stupidity of not knowing what she was asking. He smiled slightly and answered  
"Because I told her who I had chosen."  
Ryoko felt new tears on her face he had hugged Aekea in comfort and he was hugging her now did that mean he didn't chose her either, she had to know  
"Who did you chose?"  
Tenchi shook his head in disbelief at her question surely she knew   
"Ryo-Chan, I choose you."  
Ryoko's eyes went wide in surprise at what he had said, she slowly raised her face to meet his, tear's flowing down her cheeks, she shook her head in disbelieve   
"How can you say that, I know that you can't love me, I am a demon?"  
Tenchi smiled and shook his head  
"Ryo-Chan I can love you, because to me you're an angel."  
Ryoko was about to say something but Tenchi cut her short when he pulled her into a kiss.  
Ryoko felt something well up in her something she had forgotten, that she had never expected to feel again, it was happiness. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
AIC and Pioneer own the characters in Tenchi Muyo, I only own this story idea.  
I am making no profits of this story so don't sue me.   
For future reference I do not write any Aekea gets Tenchi fic's, only Ryoko gets Tenchi fic's, and I know there are alot of them but I can only write what I feel in right, and Ryoko and Tenchi feel right. I'll write some fic's where the others will get someone but Ryoko is the one that will always get Tenchi.  



	2. Chapter 2: Fallen no more

Ryoko hated Tenchi, Well maybe Hate is to strong a word, she amended to herself, it was more like irritated. Before he had chosen, she knew exactly what sort of reaction she would get from him when she said or did something, but now it was unpredictable. She could make a rude comment or joke and he could laugh with her, or he could ignore it like he used to. She could whisper certain things in his ear and while he did blush like before, he would either agree with her suggestions and act on them, or he could stammer and run away. He just wasn't predictable anymore; of course that may have been why if anything Ryoko loved him even more, still it was irritating. 

Ryoko sigh to herself. Tenchi was in school, The princess still bossing her around, Sasami still cooking and Mihoshi still an airhead with Washu still locked in her lab day and night. It seemed to Ryoko that even though everything was different it was still the same quiet life. 

A loud splash echoed through the air and Ryoko again amended her thought to it being the same old semi-quite life. 

Of course another problem Ryoko had was that barely two months after Tenchi had redeemed his fallen angel she had found that Tenchi was keeping a secret from her, and to make matters worse everyone, and that included the princess, knew what it was. She had found that no matter how much pestering, bribing and threats she uttered to either him or the others they would not tell her.

Her thoughts were derailed when a myiaing caught her attention. She looked down and frowning at the little cabbit spoke

"What is it?"

The cabbit meowed several times urgently, Ryoko stood and began to teleport when Ryo-ohki meowed loudly and upset sounding. Ryoko smiled politely at the cabbit as she nodded 

"Yes, Yes, you'll get your carrots I promised."

The cabbit meowed in ecstasy as her mistress finished teleporting.

It was beautiful spring day, and the young man was very happy, he knew that not only would he be home, but also like for the last two months nobody would fight over him, which he enjoyed immensely. Also tonight was the night he would let Ryoko in on the secret, smiling he began to hum. As he saw his house come into view he quickened his pace, if he knew his Ryoko she would glomp him and with her many charms come frighteningly close to finding out before was ready. 

He had barely came to a stop even with Azaka and Kamidake, said hello to them when two slender arms slipped around his waist and very soft and very nice pair of lips kissed his ear and then begin to nibble on it. He knew this was a bad sign, she had changed tactics on him. Even as he realized that he began to melt and began an internal debate of wither he should or shouldn't tell her, even before he could come to an answer Washu shouted

"Tenchi come here I need you're help." 

Half-reluctant and half-grateful he managed to slip out of Ryoko's enticing grasp and quickly ran to join Washu. 

Ryoko sat down crossed legged floating in mid air and crossing her arms seemed very angry, all that planning, the consideration, the time and effort to figure out his weakness wasted with a simple shout from her 'mother'. She knew that he was about to give in and tell her, but now it was pointless to try, he would be busy, Katsuhito for training, the carrot fields for Ryo-ohki, and then to wrap up a perfectly good day for various kinds of fun, Homework in his room. Which she hated to interrupt so didn't. Half out of consideration and because if she totally honest with herself she liked the bragging rights of having a smart boyfriend, as well as the fact that she enjoyed him keeping a secret from her. It was also fun to try and weasel it out of him, but she also had to admit that it was hurtful since the last secret he had kept from her had nearly caused her to go back to her state in the cave. 

She shook her head and clearing it decided that maybe today wouldn't be a total waste. If she could get the extra carrots, she could resort to favorite pastime not concerning Tenchi, fishing.

Tenchi sighed heavily as he dug in his pocket, The sun was setting and the stars were just beginning to shine. It was a beautiful moment of transition from day to night but he had other more pressing matters, he had to get through dinner, do his homework and let Ryoko in on the secret. a very busy night for the crowned prince. 

He finally removed his hand from his pocket and deposited the small blue box on the desk in front of him on his desk, next to his homework. He glanced at his open book and then back at the box, then back he kept this up for a few more minutes, then finally in frustration he snapped the book closed and standing quickly left the room. 

It was stupid he knew, but he could not stay in that room, and indeed he also had his doubts, was a two month relationship long enough? And even though it was irrational he had an uneasy feeling, actually it was more like a fear, that she wouldn't accept his secret. 

He also knew that another problem he had was that despite their relationship they not really been out on a proper date. And he had no immediate plans to rectify that, instead preferring to save it for after. 

The entire time that he had been mulling over things he had walked down the stairs out the door, through the trees and to the cave. He blinked his eyes as he stared at it, uncertain why he had wondered here of all places, it just didn't make sense. Without thought on his part he sat down and looked at the cave mouth through the gate, as if willing it to tell him why he had come here.

Since no answers were immediately forthcoming he settled to just sit there and study the cave.

He remembered as if from a former life the day he had finally managed to get the keys to the cave and found her inside trapped. IT had been his wonderment, and his curiosity to see the demon that had driven him to obsess about getting insides. Then when the demon, slowly and against her will began to show aspects she preferred not to he changed his mind about her being a demon, at first simply a person, a friend, a girl and then finally an angel. He also remembered the night a little over two months ago when he almost lost her to the cave once again. He knew that he would have went down there, found her dragged her back out and set everything right but he preferred that he hadn't had to.

The sudden gust of wind from over head caused a few cherry blossoms to float down on Tenchi. He picked one up and looked at it wistfully, he could understand how she loved them. They were soft, delicate, and beautiful, it reminded him of her. Sighing he stood and looked around, wistfully, still wondering why he had come here. 

***

Aekea Jurai sat quietly in her room, two months, two whole months and yet she still loved him. It hurt more than ever and knowing that tonight Tenchi was telling Ryoko the secret, a secret that she wished he were telling her. Still she pushed that down and instead focused on his happiness, and her sister's. She remembered the day he had told her he loved Ryoko, how see had wept, how she had contemplated leaving, of killing herself, of killing them. But in the end she hadn't done any of them, instead she settled down and bore the pain and anguish of seeing them together. 

She heard the footsteps in the hallway and she knew that it would be soon, and no matter how much she may have hated to admit it her last hopes that she could still win Tenchi's love were gone. So she resigned herself to accepting the fact and being as happy for them as possible.

***

Ryoko felt oddly nervous at dinner, the entire room was quiet almost as if she had went' deaf. There were small nose as the other ate, and the occasional sentence. It struck her that it was as if everyone was waiting for a big revelation. She was so unnerved that when Tenchi touched her hand she nearly jumped. She looked over at him and stared into his brown eyes, and it dawned on her that tonight was very important, very important indeed. She started to open her mouth to answer the unspoken question when he smiled and shaking his head mouthed the words 'Not now.'

Ryoko spent the rest of dinner keeping her emotions under control. She knew what was going to happen tonight; but she was also doubtful that she was right.

It was in this present state of mood when she followed Tenchi out of the house and to the lake, under a beautiful silver moon and twinkling stars. 

He stood their uncertain and then spoke."Ryoko..."

Ryoko smiled to herself and answered."The answers yes."

She knew he was disappointed but happy. When he turned to her look at her he smiled in appreciation, She was about to say something when Tenchi placed his finger against her lips and then slowly pulled a small blue box and handing it to her spoke

"I already know the answer but I have to ask this anyways," he cleared his throat and gathering what courage he needed continued "Ryoko will you...will...you...Ryokowillyoumarryme?"

He said the last part very quickly but she smiled happily and opening the box slid the ring onto her finger and then reaching out pulled his head towards her and kissed him deeply, it only took a moment for Tenchi to return it.

***

Tenchi felt oddly anxious now, he had proposed and she had accepted. But he was nervous; he had discussed his feelings with his grandfather who assured him that it was normal. Still that did nothing to ease his nerves. Still a month until they were married, that was good. 

Ryoko frowned as she watched her 'mother' and Nobuyuki laid out guest lists. It was her Wedding she should be doing that, but no they wouldn't let her. She instead was either forced to learn how to cook from Sasami, which was dangerous for everyone involved or she was doing the only thing they would let her planning the honeymoon. 

She already decided that it was going to be at least a week honeymoon, if she could manage it was going to be two. Other than that she didn't really have any plans, although Erusaelp the pleasure planet might get involved. She heard her mother cackle about something and she had to be somewhere else, it was almost as bad as the first time she and Tenchi had spent the night together. 

Standing she cast a malicious glance at the two on the couch, especially at her mother, and then teleported away, even learning how to cook would be better than listening to them. Of course she had to be wrong about that as well, Apparently Sasami had somehow caught in part some of Aekea's resentment towards her so cooking class was even more difficult, but at least this time Ryo-ohki didn't fall over from food poisoning last time.

She was never so grateful to leave the house and visit her fiancée's grandfather; she had to make sure he was going to perform the marriage. 

*** 

Aekea sat quietly in her room and stared out her window, she needed to do something for them even if she was hurt and angry with them. For one wild instant she had thought of giving Ryoko a bouquet of Royal Teardrops as her own personal message. She didn't dare though one that wouldn't be far and two it was pointless. Standing she straighten her red and white Kimono and left her room, she would make a call to her family they could get what she had in mind for her and send it posthaste. 

Much to Aekea's disappointment Washu was busy planning Ryoko's wedding, and like the ex-space pirate she wondered why they didn't let Ryoko do it. After all it was her wedding, but deciding that discretion is the better part of valor didn't forced the issue. After waiting patiently for what seemed like forever Aekea finally managed to get Washu to open a channel home in her room. After thanking the scientist she returned to her room to be greeted by her mother and father. 

It only took Aekea a few minutes in between Misaki wailings to describe what she wanted and a few more minutes for her father talking over her mother's wailings, to say they would send it. So it was a very annoyed but satisfied Aekea that shut the channel off and returned to her brooding. 

***

Time seemed to pass rather quickly for the family, the months flew by and all to soon it was the day before Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding. It seemed oddly surprising to Tenchi that it had come so fast...even more odd was the fact that he suddenly had a few misgivings about marriage. So it was with this misgivings and exactly twenty-four hours to get them dealt he headed up the weather worn steps to the shrine...his grandfather would know what was the matter. The shrine was quiet, very quiet...almost to quiet. On some weird level he felt a impulse flare and he ducked rolled forward and found his grandfather standing there, bokken in hand no expression on his. Tenchi frowned this was most defiantly not expected.... No time to think about that right now, Katsuhito was charging him and he had no weapon. 

He waited and jumping flipped behind his grandfather landed and took off, headed for his only possible weapon his broom. He heard the quick yet light of his grandfather behind him. He stopped dropped legsweeped he saw his grandfather rise into the air and Tenchi dodged to the left towards the shrine building before Katsuhito landed. He barely stood when his grandfather was bearing down on him, Tenchi stood there and with a trained experience he hopped back nimbly and grabbed the boom. He spun it nimbly in his hands and caught it in a ready position, bristles facing away. He blocked quickly using the broom like a Bo staff, he turn away the strike and blocked the counter side slash. He shifted his foot inside and brought the handle up aimed for his grandfather's chin, it hissed through empty space, his grandfather having hopped back bokken at the ready. Tenchi adjusted absently to the weight of the broom. Grandfather had trained Tenchi extremely well, so well in fact that they moved at the same time. What was really odd, at least to Tenchi, he found himself predicting his grandfather's attacks. But he seemed to have forgot that it worked both ways, and his grandfather was parrying everyone of his grandson's with ease. 

The impromptu match continued for at least ten minutes, this way. Neither seeming to tire. It had moved well across the shrine yard, and was very near the forest edge. 

Tenchi parried a low thrust, and brought one end of his Bo up at Katsuhito's head. His grandfather dodged to his left to avoid the blow and found the bristle end of the broom headed for his stomach. The priest altered the grip on his bokken allowing the force from the blow to move him back. Tenchi followed up by twirling the broom in front of him, which forced Katsuhito to back up even more. 

Katsuhito reversed the grip on his weapon so that the tip pointed down and he parried the next two attacks without an attempt at a counter. Tenchi came at him again, this time starting from the left. Katsuhito dodged the first swipe and readied himself to meet the second. He made a clean parry of the second attack, pushed up, and ducked under the broom while reverting to a standard grip on his bokken. The weapon's wooden blade rolled around the broom until Katsuhito was standing beside Tenchi. In one swift motion, he slapped both of Tenchi's hands, causing him to drop the broom, and then placed the bokken's edge at his grandson's throat.

Katsuhito let the bokken drop back to his side and backed away, Tenchi stood there panting slightly, and left the broom where it lay. He wasn't taking his eyes of his grandfather, they stood their in silence for several minutes and then his grandfather spoke. 

"You did well."

That caused Tenchi to raise an eyebrow. That was as close to his grandfather complementing him as he had ever heard at least when it came to fighting. Tenchi bowed quickly, and spoke. 

"Domo, Sensei."

Katsuhito motioned with his empty at the broom and nodded. 

"Put it back where you got it."

Tenchi nodded and bending quickly retrieved it and jogged over to the shrine wall. He leaned it against it and turning found his grandfather empty handed and smiling slightly. 

"When you came here Tenchi you were doubtful."

Tenchi nodded slightly, wondering what the old man was getting at. 

"What have you done this entire time?"

Tenchi paused and thought about it, he had adjusted to an unfamiliar situation, used an unfamiliar weapon, and during the entire time he had not though about anything, except his survival. And in some deep part about him Ryoko's future. 

He told his grandfather exactly that and Katsuhito nodded smiling and explained. 

"Just like marriage, you may fear what is ahead of you but you will adapt to new, unexpected situations." 

Tenchi nodded and Katsuhito turned and started back towards the office door, he slid it open and stopped. Tenchi watched and his grandfather spoke. 

"And who knows? As long as you're fighting with me you may win." 

Tenchi blinked his eyes in surprise; did his grandfather just make a joke? No couldn't be...but he did. Tenchi smiled and Katsuhito spoke once more. 

"Now go, I imagine you have better things to do than hang out with an old man."

"Domo, Jii-chan." 

With that Tenchi jogged away from the shrine and started down the stairs. 

*** 

Aekea waited patiently, the clearing was far from the house and she was sure nobody would discover her and the deliveryman. She looked at the sky and frowned where was he? He should have been here by now, then she heard it, the light steps of a knight and a tall man came striding into the clearing. His face stolid and his eyes, a bright blue. He had his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and from the way he was dressed a gray uniform top and dark blue pants with black boots she knew he was a member of the Etuetlu; or dark warrior in the common language. They were sent only on the most secret and important of missions. He didn't bow he barely acknowledged her, not that he should, he wasn't really supposed to exist. 

He scanned the clearing and held a medium dark wood box out. She bowed slightly and took it, he nodded and turning promptly disappeared into the forest again. Aekea slipped the box into the folds of her kimono and headed back to the house.

***

Today was to be the busiest day of Tenchi and Ryoko's life, today was the day they were to be married. Which meant they rose early greeted their guest and prepared for the ceremony.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining; the wind was a gentle breeze. The guests who were family and the best man, Nobuyuki, waited patiently. All conversation quiet murmurs. Kneeling in full view of them was Tenchi dressed in a black kimono decorated with his family crest in white. Before him Katsuhito dressed in his priest robes knelt behind a low table upon which Sasami dressed in a light green kimono had placed three stacked sake cups where Ryoko would sit beside Tenchi. 

Aekea sat nearest to the front her blue kimono impeccable, yet her face was impassive. Her eyes bright, yet sad and her violet hair pulled back into twin ponytails. Next to her sat Mihoshi, dressed in a kimono as well, in which she looked out of place. It was a dark blue her hair, as usually was done up and her bright blue eyes shined with joyful tears. Next to her sat Washu, she to was dressed in a dark green kimono her red hair pulled back into a single long ponytail, here emerald eyes flashing brightly in happiness. 

Silence fell over the gathered crowd as Ryoko dressed in her elaborately decorated snow white silk wedding kimono and elaborate white headpiece. She walked slowly and evenly across the shrine area and amongst the crowd. Her silk kimono shimmered as she drew even with Tenchi and kneeled next to him. 

Total silence descended for several moments and then with a slow even grace Katsuhito stood and lifting a clay container bent slightly and holding his right sleeve up carefully pouring the ceremonial sake into the cups. His face calm as he kneeled once more before the young couple. 

Ryoko reached out and picked up the first cup. She lifted it slowly to her lips and carefully sipped it; it was warm and oddly different than the normal type that she drank. It seemed to flood her soul with a deep peace. Stopping she turned and handed it to Tenchi who carefully took it and sipped the remaining sake and sat it carefully in-between them. 

Ryoko waited for a moment and then careful reached out and took the second cup. She paused only momentarily before she sipped it as well; it to seemed fill her soul with a feeling of a deep love. Lowering it she turned and handed it to Tenchi who took it and smiling briefly at her, sipped the remaining sake. A small smile played upon his lips as he sat it carefully behind the first cup and waited his love and tranquility deeper than ever.

Ryoko stared for a moment at the last cup, it seemed so distant and so close at the same time, she knew that upon drinking it handing it to Tenchi to finish, she would be married to the man she loved. She would be Ryoko Masaki; she reached forward her hands trembling slightly and lifted it. She could hear her pulse racing, as well as Tenchi's quickened heart beat, she could smell his excitement and nervousness. 

She lifted it slowly all thoughts gone now, as she tilted the cup and suddenly all her feelings, all her emotions flooded to the surface. She didn't love Tenchi, she never had. No she Cherished him, Treasured him, in short she **_Loved_** him. It was a type of **_Love_** very few people would ever feel it was of total and complete **_Love_**. She knew that nothing would ever change it or diminish it. 

Slowly she turned and handed Tenchi the cup; he took it his hands shaking as well. He heard his own heartbeats as well and then as he lifted the cup and drained it of it's remaining contents something in him changed, his love grew. It was far beyond anything he had ever experienced, he knew this had to be how his father had felt towards his mother, this was Love, complete all encompassing Love.****His heart was completely and utterly devoted to her, nothing would ever take her place. 

**__**

As the gathered people stood and headed back down the stairs to the house Tenchi and Ryoko remained seated side by side. Katsuhito remained there as well before smiling at the newlyweds and standing left them as well. 

They sat there the wind beginning to pick up, Tenchi looked over at her and smiling leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ryoko's eyes closed and reaching out placed her hand on the back of his head and held it their never wanting to let the kiss end. Oblivious to everything they never saw the Sakura blossoms float down on the gently breeze. Several coming to rest in the third cup. 

***

Ryoko idly fiddled with a strand of Tenchi's hair; his head was laying gently in her lap, staring up at her a look of total adoration. Above them the stars shone brightly in the inky blackness of the night sky, they would be leaving on their honeymoon soon, but for right now they were spending time on earth, in one of her favorite spots the roof of the house. The others were a sleep; it had been a very trying day, a banquet for friends and relatives, along with speeches by Katsuhito, Nobuyuki and Washu. The last two being the most tear invoking in the guests as well as the speech givers. The upside was they received plenty of wedding gifts. 

"Oko..."

Ryoko smiled down at him, happy at his use of his pet name for her. 

"Yes Enc?"

Tenchi smiled at the use of her nickname for him and continued, idly running his fingers along her leg. 

"I Love you."

Ryoko nodded and grinned. 

"I know silly; otherwise we wouldn't have gotten married."

Tenchi laughed his eyes alight with mirth.

"I Know just thought I should tell you."

"But you already said it, after we left the shrine, at the bottom of the stairs, at the beginning of the banquet the middle of the banquet when we changed, at the end of the banquet and when we came up here."

Tenchi chuckled slightly. 

"Just thought you'd like to hear it, but if you would rather I don't say it...."

Ryoko tug lightly on the strand of hair she was playing with and laughed. 

"I never said that, just letting you know that I'm paying attention to you. And I love you to."

Tenchi smiled and it stirred something in Ryoko's heart. She leaned down and kissing him lightly smiled. 

When she pulled away he smiled up at her as he shifted to look up at her; he noticed the silver necklace smiling he touched and spoke.

"That's new. Did Aekea give it to you?"

Ryoko smiled mischievously and winked. 

"Well she said it was only fitting that now that I am part of the royal family that I should have one..."

Tenchi smiled and searched her face looking for a hint of what she meant. 

"Well what is it?"

Ryoko traced the outline of his cheek lightly with her finger and encircling her hand around his spoke 

"A special symbol, a very old one as well. It is a family heirloom of the Royal family. Something that future queens of Jurai are to wear on thier honeymoons." 

"Future queen of Jurai?"

Ryoko nodded but never quit smiling. 

"Well, your next in line for the throne, so I'm the next queen. True you'll probably never take it but still..."

Tenchi nodded and smiled. "You never did tell me what it does."

Ryoko's grin widened. "That Enc is for me to know and for you to find out."

Tenchi began to say something and then changed his mind and reaching up pulled Ryoko's head down for another kiss. 


End file.
